Beyond the Abyss
by ariom
Summary: A crossover of one character from Andromeda to Blake's 7


_I have no claims on either Blake's 7 or Andromeda, nor on any of the original characters therein._

_As I am sure we are all aware, one of the joys of fan fiction is being able to take events that one did NOT like or even approve of, and change them utterly._

__

Unlikely as the following story is, I rather like it. It satisfies me as the aired storylines in both Blake's 7 and Andromeda did not.

It follows my Blake's 7 story 'And Grow Roses...' in which Nerina Shaw gave the Liberator and her crew a new direction, and a new lease on life.

BEYOND THE ABYSS

8422 words

He fell. The fall seemed to go on for ever, and darkness gathered about him. But he fought it, with every fibre of his being. Death was not for him. For others, certainly, but not for him. As he fought, the being they called the Abyss observed and wondered. It felt neither hatred nor love, merely the importance of protecting its own being.

And it did not want competition from a Nietzschean.

There was nothing of either compassion or self interest in its actions, but it recognised the threat to itself in this falling creature. Although near death, it was still possessed of a blazing desire to live, and the Abyss recognised the same feeling in itself.

It deliberated for a fraction of time. Yes, then, it would give this puny creature life. But not here; not where it could continue to threaten the Abyss.  
Someplace else, sometime else, would suffice. Again the Abyss deliberated, and then, with forces neither human nor even comprehensible, it first healed the massive wounds sustained by the creature and then threw it far from the space time continuum they both inhabited. Without wondering at its motives, it also restored the long hair braids it had worn earlier in its existence, and the bone spikes on each forearm. Then it forgot all about it; the creature was now so totally insignificant.

The Abyss was secure. The fate of the unwilling sacrifice it had rejected so emphatically no longer concerned it. The Abyss existed; therefore nothing else mattered.

Far away, in another space time continuum, Tyr Anasazi also existed.

He was not currently aware of this state of affairs.

For a long time he was unaware of anything and when he finally opened his eyes to find himself still alive, he simply lay still and savoured the sensation, not without a certain amount of disbelief. He should be dead. He believed in neither an afterlife nor reincarnation. Therefore, he could not be dead.

Logically however, he should be dead. Tyr lay and coldly went over the details in his mind of what had happened. The Abyss had lured him - not to mention the Andromeda Ascendant along with its pathetic crew - into another dimension. He had presented himself, along with Beka Valentine, to it.

And he had been killed.

He remembered his compatriots turned enemies from the Andromeda. He remembered his rage at them and at the Abyss, then how he and Beka had stood while it had towered over them.

Both Dylan and Harper had fired at him, whereupon he had staggered and fallen.  
Into the abyss.

It had been the end for him, he was certain. But even as he had fallen, he had raged against death, and against the Abyss, screaming threats and imprecations in silent defiance.

Nonetheless, he was now alive, breathing and apparently unharmed. Not to mention the fact that his hair and bone blades had been returned to him.

Tyr stood up and shrugged, both mentally and physically. What had happened was inexplicable. Therefore deliberating upon it was quite pointless. Nietzscheans did not waste time and effort uselessly.

Unfortunately he was also unarmed but for the knife in his boot. Not that it mattered. When he needed a weapon he would take it from someone who had one. He looked around curiously.

A space vessel? Possible, in fact probable; his Nietzschean abilities could detect a faint throbbing undetectable to a normal human beneath his feet. The light was dim, the temperature chilly, but the air was breathable, and any potentially harmful bacteria or microbes would be destroyed by his personal body nanobots. He looked around, considered briefly then set off along a corridor. Less than fifty metres away, his superior hearing informed him, humans were speaking.

"Xenon. Looks like yet another friendly paradise," Vila muttered. Beside him, Cally smiled. She had been given another lease on life by the woman they had rescued from her tiny spacecraft, and who had turned out to be from their future. Well, not the future they were currently engaged in creating but one which would now never exist. It would be interesting to see what they could make of the opportunity they had acquired to improve matters. For a start, Nerina Shaw had managed to instill some sanity into Avon. She had warned him of the treachery of Servalan, and her plans to destroy him at Terminal. That he had listened to her was a small miracle in itself.

"She did say there was a woman here we should meet," Cally said gently, regarding the others on the flight deck. They were all there, all watching as Xenon moved into view on Zen's main screen. Tarrant stood up and stretched.

"Soolin, yes? But this other person there, this - what did she call him - Dorian? We have to watch out for him. Right. Avon, did she also tell you exactly where to find them?"

"Not necessary," Avon responded, not moving from where he sat comfortably on a lounger, legs crossed. "We can make contact through Zen." He turned his attention to the Liberator's computer. "Zen? Are you reading any human life forms down there"  
"Two together would be good," added Tarrant, hopefully.

+Systems detect many human type life forms on the surface. There are however two separate from the majority, and they appear to be in a shielded area.+ A pause. +There is also partially non human life form, some eighty metres directly below the two first mentioned.+

"Interesting," Dayna observed. "Partially non human, Zen? How partially non human?"

+Said life form appears to be a conglomerate of many life forms, some human and others not.+ If Zen's voice had been able to express distaste it would have. +It appears to be hostile and confused, but is confined to an area below ground.+

"Hmm," Vila murmured. "She didn't mention anything like that."

"Zen, attempt to establish contact with any possible audio receivers on the surface of the planet," Avon requested. There was a brief pause, then a female voice filled the flight deck.

"Who is there? Who are you? Identify yourselves, occupants of space vessel orbiting Xenon."

Avon raised his eyebrows eloquently.

"Soolin?"

"What? How do you know who I am?" He ignored her question and continued.

"Is Dorian there?"

"Who is asking?" There was antagonism in her voice now. "Identify yourselves, or I shall launch an attack."

"Hey, that's not very friendly!" Vila protested, and addressed the others dubiously. "Are you sure Nerina said she might like to join us?"

Avon cut the communications and rose to his feet.

"Who's volunteering to come down with me?" His gaze shifted across them. "Tarrant? Good. Come along, then. Ah - get a gun first."

Vila sniggered, but Avon continued. "You come along, too, Cally. Vila - "

"Count me out!"

"I am counting you out. Come and operate the teleport for us. And then stay there. We might need a very fast pick up. Depends on what sort of a reception we get. Zen, pinpoint that transmission so we can teleport down. Put up the force wall just in case she decides to attack. And bring it down when we call for teleport."

+Confirmed.+

"Come on, Vila."

Sighing, the thief got to his feet and ambled after them, giving Dayna a shrug as he passed her. She merely smiled and waved.

Tyr slid into the shadows as the small group hurried through the intersection just along from him. He had eavesdropped, then realising there would be only one occupant left on the flight deck, decided to take advantage of that fact.

+Information. There is an intruder aboard.+

"What?" Dayna leapt to her feet, snatching up a weapon, just as Tyr Anasazi stepped onto the flight deck. "Who the hell are you? How did you get here?"

He held his hands out to show he was unarmed, moving slowly towards her. Her eyes widened at the spikes on his arms, and he relaxed them so they lay flat.

"If I had any idea I would tell you." He caught her quick glance towards the doorway behind him. "No, they didn't notice me at all. They went straight past."

"Stay where you are," Dayna snapped, the gun held in a very steady grip. "Tell me who you are? Are you Federation? No, you're not even human, are you? You're not - from Xenon?" Could this, she asked herself, be the non human entity Zen had detected? No, the computer had assured them it was confined to the planet. At least, she thought that's what had been said. She hoped so.

Tyr sighed.

"To tell you the truth," he said, his voice low, "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever how I got here, or even where here is. I know nothing about Xenon." He pulled a face. "As for being human, my ancestors were human, I believe. More or less. I am now more than human."

"You're on the Liberator." He did not react and she looked at him quizzically. "You are not going to tell me you've never heard of the Liberator?"

Tyr shrugged.  
"I won't tell you then." He gave a slight smile. "But I know nothing of it."

Dayna frowned and tilted her head slightly. This man was an imposing presence, radiating strength and potential threat in spite of the gentleness of his voice. At the same time he was oddly attractive.

"You have a name?" she asked, and he straightened, his voice clipped and full of pride.

"I am Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa." Dayna nodded, smiling.

"Impressive. My name is Dayna Mellanby."

At that moment Vila's voice interrupted them.

"Dayna? Are you there? Are you all right?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ah, I've just put the others down. But Orac's just informed me there's an intruder on the ship. Are you - "

"Yes. I know, Vila. He's here, on the flight deck." She indicated with the weapon. "Do sit down, Tyr - um - "

"Anasazi. Out of Victoria. By Barbarossa," the Nietzschean repeated, and she smiled weakly.

"Sit down, anyway." She was keeping well out of his reach, he observed dispassionately. A fighter then, and suspicious. He relaxed on the padded lounger in front of the huge viewscreen, and glanced around. No point in attacking her; in fact he had come to the conclusion there was no point here in attack of any kind. He was presently at a total disadvantage. Whatever the Abyss had done to him, wherever it had sent him - for he was certain this was no hallucination or even an afterlife - he would have to tread carefully until he knew what was going on.

Oddly, he rather liked the look of this woman. She was no Nietzschean, but then he had the feeling that there were no other Nietzscheans within light years of his present position. He was in fact the only Nietzschean ever to exist in this space time continuum.

"Do you need help, Dayna?" Vila's voice asked, plainly hopeful she would say no. Dayna grinned almost conspiratorially at Tyr as she responded.

"Everything is under control here, Vila. Have you heard from the others yet?"

"Down and safe, Avon said. They won't be long, he said." Vila sighed. "Still can't say I like the look of the place." Several minutes passed and then he became alert. "They're calling for teleport. Hmm. Four of them. See you soon, Dayna."

"Right." She turned to the computer's screen. "Zen, compute a course out of here in case it's necessary to move quickly."

+Confirmed.+

Tyr swung round to look more carefully at the screen and Dayna smiled.

"It's the ship's computer. We call it Zen."

"We do have computers where I - come from," he said, eyebrows slightly raised, and she grimaced, almost in embarrassment.

"Right. Okay then." She tilted her head at him. "You haven't told me yet where it is you do come from."

He folded his arms and looked back at her, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"No. I haven't, have I." She looked interrogative and he regarded her steadily as he continued. "I believe I have come from another universe."

"Oh really?" she retorted disbelievingly. "And do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Whether you believe it or not is quite immaterial. I am however absolutely certain this is not where I belong." He pulled a face. "Belonged. I do not think I have any way of returning whence I came." He smiled slightly. "And to tell you the truth, I don't think I have any wish to return there. The last thing I remember is dying. And this - " jerking his head around, " - certainly does not fit any concept of the afterlife - "

"All right then. I believe you." She grinned in an almost friendly manner. "At least I don't disbelieve you. When the others get back we'll sort things out."

"Hmm." He grunted at the idea of anyone being able to 'sort things out' but said nothing aloud. In fact, Tyr Anasazi was finding himself almost enjoying his present situation. At least it was better than the one he had left, back in the universe where Dylan Hunt was - presumably - still waging his fruitless battle against the Magog, the universe and everything. Here he was alive and in potentially interesting company. He leaned back and addressed Dayna again. "Tell me about your companions. And this ship. It's very impressive."

She looked at him, frowning slightly, then she nodded and relaxed a little. She did not however move any closer to him, and the weapon in her hand was not lowered.

"My name, as I told you, is Dayna. You have heard Vila over the intercom. The others are Tarrant, Cally and Avon. They went down to the planet Xenon in order to find - "

"A woman called Soolin, yes?" he interrupted and she nodded. He certainly had been eavesdropping.

"Yes, that's right. We were told she might be interested in joining us. We'll find out, I suppose, very soon."

As if her words were a cue, footsteps were heard and Tyr turned his head slightly. He did not move from his seat, but merely surveyed the small group of humans - he presumed they were humans - with interest.

A tall, almost too handsome young man, accompanied by a young woman with unusually violet coloured eyes and long curly hair. She regarded him with some surprise, mixed with appraisal. Behind her, slim and cool and blonde, with the wary air of a warrior, another woman. And after them two men, both similar in height, but one seemingly smaller and less of a threat than his companion, who looked at Tyr with a mixture of curiousity and hostility.

"Avon," Dayna greeted him. "It seems Soolin isn't the only stranger on board the Liberator."

"Who is this?" demanded the blonde woman, her eyes sharp and cold as she turned to the man Dayna had addressed.

"A good question." Tyr suddenly found himself looking straight into another weapon, and above it cold brown eyes. "Who are you? And how did you get aboard?"

"My name is Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa." He ignored the slight giggle from Dayna and continued, looking straight at the other man. He was clearly the leader of this group, but he was certainly not military. Tyr wondered just exactly what he was, and how easy it would be to take the ship away from him.

"I want to know what's going on here." This from the sharp eyed blonde woman. "You came bursting in on me, telling me about your wonderful ship and the other two people on board - and then you discover someone else has arrived. Just like that. A little peculiar, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Avon regarded Dayna. "An explanation would be in order, Dayna."

The dark skinned woman looked at him and shrugged.

"He - came onto the flight deck. Just after you had all left. I - "

"If you are interested in knowing about me, then she really is the wrong person to ask." Slowly, as to minimise threat of his size, Tyr rose to his feet. He felt the merest touch of gratification in the fact that he towered over all the others present. And he outweighed each of them easily. They might possess a wondrous ship, he thought contemptuously, but not one of them would be able to stand against him in a hand to hand fight.

"So - talk." Avon gestured abruptly with his gun.

"Avon, he's not human. Look at his arms," snapped the younger, handsome man and Avon blinked slightly.

"I have noticed, Tarrant. I am not blind."

Tyr smiled inwardly. With a bit of luck, he would not even need to take the ship away from them. He could sense the antagonism in their petty bickering. Their weak cohesion could weaken even more if he prompted matters along. If he wanted to.

"As I have just explained to Dayna, I am not of this universe. I believe that my death - elsewhere - resulted in my being transferred here. I have no explanation however as to why, or how, that occurred." He shrugged elegantly. "The fact remains I am here. How matters will proceed from now depends on a lot of factors."

"Huh? You died?" This was from the other, almost helpless looking man. Vila. Tyr smiled at him faintly.

"I believe so. Unless I am wildly hallucinating and you are all figments of my imagination." He gave a small chuckle at the mental image of himself lying somewhere, maybe even in medical on the Andromeda, while Trance and Rommie hovered over him. No, he decided, he had quite definitely been killed. That was all behind him. "I do not believe that is a possibility."

Dayna rolled her eyes and Soolin shook her head.

"I think I'm tempted to join your crew just to find out how crazy you all are," she said, turning to Avon mockingly. He shook his head and looked at Tyr thoughtfully.

"You certainly are not like anyone I have ever seen. Those - spikes - "

"Bone blades. I am a Nietzschean. We are basically human but improved greatly through genetic modification."

"What do you think, Tarrant? Cally?" Avon asked. The tall young man shook his head. Beside him the curly haired woman regarded Tyr with her steady violet gaze. Then his eyes widened at the silent voice within his mind.

/I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria, by Barbarossa./

"You're a telepath!" he responded unthinkingly and she smiled. She reminded him, and vividly, of Trance Gemini. Whom he would never see again.

"I am an Auron. We can send our thoughts into other minds. But do not fear, I cannot read your thoughts." Her smile widened. "It is interesting that you consider your lineage a vital part of your name."

"I am what they made me. Plus what I have made of myself." He tilted his head slightly. "Are there many telepaths in this universe?" Cally's face went bleak.

"Not as many as there were." Her anger and pain were clear and he raised his eyebrows slightly, but did not push the question.

"Tarrant?" Avon repeated and the other shrugged.

"You won't be able to trust him," he observed, and Vila smothered a chuckle.  
"Avon doesn't trust anyone!" he commented. Avon looked from him to Tarrant and then to Tyr.

"True." He relaxed and pushed his weapon away, then swung to the large, glowing fascia at the front of the flight deck. "Zen? I want a full surveillance on these two. In the event of any action of theirs endangering the Liberator or anyone aboard, activate the intruder defence against them. Understood?"

+Confirmed.+ The voice of the computer was calm and emotionless. Tyr regarded Avon blandly, but Soolin's face reflected anger.

"You consider me untrustworthy, too?"

"I don't know yet," Avon retorted. "But as Vila has so subtly - and honestly - pointed out, I do not trust anyone." He glanced around briefly. "With a few notable exceptions, perhaps." He sat down, regarding her thoughtfully. The weapons carried by the others had been put away, but Tyr did not delude himself for a moment that they had been forgotten. He moved away, to look around the flight deck curiously and found himself being shadowed by the man they had called Vila.

"Interesting, huh?" he asked. Tyr stopped and swung to stare down at him coldly. Vila gave a weak attempt at a smile, rubbing the side of his nose. He held out his hand. "I do believe this belongs to you." Tyr stared, his eyes widening, at his knife, lying on the other man's outstretched hand. "Take it, please. I hate weapons." Tyr blinked, took the proffered weapon and tucked it away in his boot without taking his eyes off the other man. "I'm a thief. A professional pickpocket. I'm very good at it." Tyr looked back at him coolly. Behind Vila Dayna came up to them.

"Well, it's reassuring to know you're good at something, Vila," she said, her tone one of amused contempt as she tapped him on the shoulder, looking past him with interest. "So, Tyr, and what do you think?" she asked.

"About his ability as a pickpocket? He's very good." He leaned slightly towards the other man, and continued, his voice low and quiet and menacing. "But try anything like that again and I shall cut your fingers off, one by one." He raised his forearm spikes and Vila's face lost colour. "Understand me?"

"Right, right!" Vila yelped, backing off. "Just wanted t' show you what I could do. No hard feelings, all right? I like to keep my hand in." Tyr shook his head slowly. Vila and Harper would have got on together like the proverbial house on fire - or engines on overdrive, he thought idly. They both looked harmless, but the latter had undoubtedly been one of the greatest maniacs Tyr had ever known. He wondered what it was that drove Vila Restal.

"Avon," Soolin called. "You were going to tell me something you knew about Dorian? Or maybe you were, Cally?"

The other woman nodded slightly.

"Indeed. But maybe you should start, Soolin, by telling us what you know about him"  
Soolin shrugged.

"Not a lot. We've been together for a while now. Scorpio's not a bad ship, but it's nothing like this one. Dorian's done a lot of modifications on it. And he set up the base on Xenon. No, actually that's not completely correct. He found it, I believe, quite a while back, and he stayed there. He's a rather secretive person, Dorian is."

"I can believe that." Avon's voice was grim. "Soolin, we met a - very interesting woman recently, and she told us your friend Dorian was not to be trusted."

"Oh?" Soolin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you happen to know what lies beneath your base?"

"What? No, I really do not know."

"There is a life form down there. Zen, information on the life form detected below ground."

Soolin's eyes widened as she listened. She seated herself opposite Avon, her lovely face cold.

"Sometimes, when Dorian has been away for a while, he disappears down there, before he even greets me. I have wondered why. He told me, not so very long ago, that one day soon he was going to show me something." Her mouth tightened. "Something he said was going to change my life for ever."

"Um, where is Dorian at the moment?" Vila asked, directing his question to no one in particular. Tarrant was the one who answered.

"We didn't see him anywhere. Do you know, Soolin? He is on the base, isn't he"  
She shrugged.

"I suppose so. Scorpio - our ship is there. But I hadn't seen Dorian for several hours before you all - appeared and dragged me off."

"I believe," Cally said, her voice calm but definite, "that it would be a good idea to resolve this question of him - and whatever is down in the cellar - before we proceed further." Soolin stood quickly.

"I agree. And if he had had something planned for me - "

Avon smiled slightly. No one saw the expression except Tyr, and in the same instant Avon lifted his gaze and met the other man's across the flight deck. They were two of a kind, Tyr realised. Attempting to take this vessel - the Liberator as they called it - away from this man would not be possible, in spite of the lack of cohesion among them. It seemed he would once more be part of a group, whether he wished it or not. And what, he asked himself tiredly, would these people be fighting for? His mouth curved slightly and he nodded at the other man, an almost companionable expression.

"So, " Avon said, "we will go back down to Xenon with you if you wish, Soolin. You can talk to Dorian yourself."

Soolin paused and then looked around at the others.

"All right," she said. "Who else wants to come along for the ride?"

Tarrant stepped forwards.  
"I will. I want to have another look at your base anyway."

"Count me out," Vila mumbled. "I'll operate the teleport. Avon, what about you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Anasazi, come with us?"

"Why not? What else have I to do?" And he followed them from the flight deck. It did not escape his notice however that no one made any attempt to offer him a weapon, although there were spares hanging in a stand.

Left behind on the flight deck, Cally looked across at Dayna and smiled.

"I am not certain of anything, Dayna, except that life is going to be very interesting in the future. I am very glad we encountered Nerina Shaw - and not merely because she saved my life. Those are two fascinating people."

"Especially Tyr," Dayna added. "I've never seen anyone like him before"  
"True," Cally agreed. "I believe him, you know, when he says he does not belong in this universe. I do not know where he came from, or what truth there is in his claim that he died, but he is a most unusual person." She giggled slightly. "I'm not sure whether he and Vila hit it off, though."

Dayna smiled.  
"Oh, actually I think they did." She laughed. "Or maybe it's more accurate to say they understand each other." Dayna was looking forward to getting to know this stranger better. He was one of the most interesting men she had ever seen in her life.

Dorian did not even blink as they materialised in the living area of Xenon base.

"Ah, Kerr Avon. I am delighted to meet you at last." He stepped forward, his hand held out in greeting and his face smiling and apparently relaxed. But it did not require Tyr Anasazi's heightened senses to detect the insincerity in his face and voice.  
Avon merely stared back at Dorian coldly, over the weapon he held aimed at him.

"I can hardly say it's mutual, as I know very little about you."

"And I, Dorian, am not delighted at all," Soolin snapped, stepping forwards. Dorian merely smiled blandly, holding his arms out to show he was unarmed.

"Soolin, what is the problem? I was - ah - working and came back here to find you had gone. When I checked surveillance I discovered we had had visitors, and you had gone off with them. I am so pleased you managed to bring them back. I have so much to show you all - "

"I'll just bet you have," she retorted, and tilted her head curiously. "And just how much, Dorian, did you intend to show me of what's downstairs?"

"Downstairs?" He raised his eyebrows interrogatively, and then smiled broadly.  
"I did promise to show you, didn't I?"

"Indeed." But her face and voice were cold. "You can start, Dorian, by telling me what is down there. Is it something - alive?"

He blinked.

"Alive? Whatever makes you think that?"

"Our ship's computer," Avon said, his voice edged and cold, "informed us about a - conglomerate of life forms in your cellar. It also said it was not friendly." Dorian grinned widely.

"Oh, Avon, you should never take a computer's word literally. Why don't you come down with Soolin and see for yourself?"

"Not yet." Avon gestured with the gun. "Sit down, Dorian. And keep your hands where we can see them." He jerked his head slightly. "Tarrant, see if he's armed." Dorian rolled his eyes and raised his arms, his expression mocking.

"You are so suspicious, Avon. I assure you I have nothing unpleasant in mind for you, or indeed for any of you." He shrugged as Tarrant relieved him of his clip gun, which he handed to Soolin. She took the weapon across to a metal case standing on a table, and packed it away carefully. Tyr watched her as she closed the case and put it on the floor. Dorian merely raised his eyebrows.

"Do feel free, Soolin my dear, to take anything with you that you wish - when and if you decide to leave my - ah - protection." She gave him a freezing look.

"Oh, I shall, Dorian, believe me. As I worked on developing these weapons I have every right to take them."

The man's gaze switched to Tyr, standing by Avon.

"And you - you are not a member of this crew, are you?" he asked, almost puzzled. Tyr smiled non committally.

"Maybe. Maybe not. As yet it remains to be seen, I believe."

"Why do you ask?" demanded Tarrant quickly. Dorian shrugged before he answered.

"I - ah - know a great deal about the Liberator and her crew. This person is not known to me."

"I am a Nietzschean," Tyr said quietly. "But I am from another universe."

"And - how did you come to be here?" Dorian asked.

"I died." The other man's voice was still low, but flat, negating any continuation of the conversation. Dorian stared at him, and then around at the others. Carefully, he stood up.

"So - you all want a guided tour of my cellar, I understand. Come along then."

Tyr looked at Avon behind Dorian's back, and murmured, "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." He reconsidered and smiled. "I wouldn't trust him at all."

"I don't trust him," Avon responded flatly. And I don't trust you either. The words were unsaid, but clearly implied. Tyr smiled as he followed the others from the room, having taken the opportunity to arm himself with one of the clipguns Soolin had packed into the metal storage case.

As they exited the room, Tarrant paused to call the Liberator.

"Be alert, Vila. We may just need a quick recall."

Ten minutes later, the ex Federation officer was grumbling under his breath. Clearly, life on the Liberator had softened him, he realised sourly.

"How much further do we have to go?"

They had descended, first several flights of metal stairs, and then a number of ladders; so many he had lost count. Both he and Avon were breathing heavily, while Soolin was slightly out of breath. Dorian's breathing was laboured, and his face was flushed. Tyr Anasazi, bringing up the rear, could have been merely strolling a level surface, so little affected was he.

"Not - far now!" Dorian assured him, as they entered a short passageway with a hatch in the floor. "Only - one more level."

"Thanks be for that!" Soolin muttered. Dorian lifted the hatch and motioned.

"After you?"

"Not likely," Avon snapped. "You go first, Dorian. I'll be right behind you."

"With a gun in your hand, no doubt," Dorian murmured under his breath. They had put away their weapons for the climb, but even as he had spoken the handgun was back in Avon's hand. Above it he smiled tightly.

"As you say. Lead on, Dorian."

Till then they had climbed in light; below lay only shadows. A wave of cold greeted them as they followed down a narrow metal stairway. At the bottom Dorian took a couple of steps away from it. Tarrant and Avon followed close behind him, with Soolin then Tyr bringing up the rear. All moved cautiously on the slimy uneven ground.

Soolin wrinkled her nose in distaste. They appeared to be in a cave. The air was dank and cold and smelled unpleasantly of something she could not precisely identify. The darkness was uneven, with occasional flashes of a sickly coloured light.

"Well, Dorian?" from Avon. The other man shrugged, then tensed at a shuffling sound from the further blackness.

"I - found this place when we - my partner and I - came here. That was a long time ago."

"How long?" demanded Tarrant.

Dorian squirmed slightly. His unease since entering the underground cavern was growing perceptibly. At the same time he seemed driven to tell them all about this place and its so far unseen occupant.

"A - long time. He - never left. He couldn't. But me - I did, and then I found I could indulge in anything I wished." His face had become maniac in the odd lighting, and his teeth glittered. "And coming back here always cleansed me. I retained this form always. But my partner - and those who had to follow him - they - they carried all the corruption that would otherwise have been mine." He stopped, laughing almost hysterically. "But now - with all of you - it will last so much longer, absorb so much more for me. I shall live for ever!"

The sound of shuffling steps was approaching, and their small group clustered a little closer together. They had followed Dorian away from the ladder, but not very far. Tyr glanced around curiously. Could this have any connection with the Abyss? Then as a hulking shadow came into view he rejected that possibility. This - whatever it was - was a mere nothing, in comparison with the intelligence he had previously encountered.

Dorian, with a wrench, separated himself from the others, pointing to them and shouting at the creature that approached. It was tall, shapeless and grotesque, emitting a foul stench and a loud, hoarse panting sound. The light changed in the cellar, flickering almost strobe like, blue and white and a nauseous shade of green.  
"Look!" Dorian cried. "Food! Food for you! Come! Come and feast!"

"Not so fast!" Avon and Tarrant grabbed at him, but he eluded them, skirting their group and attempting to regain the ladder. Soolin and Tyr moved to block his path, and the tall Nietzschean caught him easily, holding the struggling man at arm's length. Avon and Tarrant fired at the creature now attempting to attack them. Both it and Dorian screamed in agony.

As the creature fell forwards into the light they recoiled in shock and horror. Originally, it may have been human. But now it was a repellent mixture of human and beast, dark, malformed and twisted. Dorian slid from Tyr's grip, not in escape but in death. The small group watched in disbelieving horror as he changed before their gaze. The until then handsome man, maybe forty years old, aged rapidly and disgustingly until he was no more than a bundle of bones within his rich attire. Soolin wrinkled her nose and turned away, retching.

"Look!" she cried out, at the appearance of the monster Tarrant and Avon had killed. It was no longer malformed, but a handsome young man. But, like Dorian, he was quite dead.

There was silence in the cellar, and they all shivered in the sudden cold darkness.  
Tyr's face tightened and he started back towards the ladder. The others did not linger, and shortly afterwards they regained the haven of the living area on Xenon base. Soolin was wary of the three men, but her shock at Dorian's demise had worn off rapidly.

"He told me once," she said quietly, accepting the drink Tarrant had managed to find for her, "that he was much older than I thought. I think now he was absolutely correct."

"True." Avon had been fiddling with one of the computer consoles in the room, and he beckoned them over. "Look. I've been able to tap into the system that was here when he arrived - " He looked up at them in shock, " - over two hundred years ago"  
Tyr grinned crookedly.

"He certainly was a lot older than you, Soolin"  
She frowned.

"Let me see that." Avon moved so she could seat herself beside him, and together they looked through the data he had accessed. "Dorian let me use all this equipment, but - "

"It was well hidden." Avon assured her, his smile faint but smug. "Just a matter of knowing the right approach to computer systems."

"Hmm." Tyr was non-committal. Harper also would have been able to tap into this - or any - type of computer system too, he was certain. For a fraction of a moment he felt the loss of his previous shipmates, but then he determinedly quashed the feeling. He was here, and now. Not then. They were all - elsewhere. These were facts he would have to live with. And he had only himself to blame - or thank - for this change.

He could not help but be aware of the similarities in character traits between those he had left and those he was now with. He wondered briefly what the future here and now would be. Then he shrugged mentally. Time would tell.

"So," Tarrant said. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Soolin, her head tilted suspiciously. "I do trust you're not threatening me. That - " And suddenly there was a weapon in her hand, " - would be most unwise."

Tyr gave a low chuckle in his throat.

"I think he means what do we - you and I - want to do?" He glanced from Soolin to Tarrant and then to Avon. "I, for one, am willing to join your crew." For the moment, at least. "There is, after all, nowhere else for me to go. I don't know about you, Soolin, but these people and their ship appear to have potential."

Avon's eyebrows rose.  
"I don't recall exactly inviting either of you to join us as yet."

"No. But face it, we both have skills you could use. We are both fighters. I am the last remaining member of my Pride, but we Nietzscheans are bred not just for strength but for intelligence. You would be far safer with me on your side than against it." Tarrant laughed, and beside him Avon's face twitched in a smile he tried to suppress.

"Just remember," he said, "that as yet I have not rescinded the order I gave to Zen about your intentions."

"So," agreed Tyr. "Remember also, my race has far greater strength, self control and awareness than humans."

"I would like to be consulted about this," Soolin put in tartly, and they all looked at her interrogatively. She tilted her head slightly. "Am I correct in assuming you are enemies of the Terran Federation? And President Servalan?"

Avon's grin showed his teeth.

"You could put it like that."

"What about Blake?" she asked innocently. Avon gave her a quick sharp look.

"What do you know about Blake?"

"Only what I've read. And heard, via our communications systems. They are very good. He and you people on the Liberator fought the Federation - and then you stood beside them when the Andromedans invaded."

"And now we are fighting them again." There was a shadow in Avon's expression. "I intend to reestablish contact with Blake as soon as possible. We do have an idea where to find him."

Tyr looked at them interrogatively.

"Terran Federation? President? Blake? There is also a great deal I wish to know about. Nonetheless, I repeat, I have nowhere else to go."

"Fair enough," Avon agreed. "So, time to return to the Liberator, wouldn't you say"  
Soolin rubbed at her face thoughtfully.

"I have belongings to bring with me. Weapons, and so on." She paused. "There is also the Scorpio. Our space vessel. I really don't wish to leave it behind."

"Show me it." Avon came forward, and she brought up the Scorpio on the viewscreen of the console they were at. "Dimensions? Capabilities?" He was thoughtful as she responded, then nodded. "Yes. Can you fly it?" She rolled her eyes at this as if it were a stupid question. Both Tarrant and Tyr chuckled. "Organise yourself, then fly it up to the Liberator. We'll open the cargo hold doors, and you can bring it inside. Tarrant, Tyr, come back to the Liberator with me?"

"I'd prefer to go with Soolin and check out the Scorpio," Tarrant answered, the pilot in him coming to the fore. He looked at her and she shrugged.

"Why not? I'll contact you, Avon, when we're ready to come aboard."

As the first time he had experienced the teleport, Tyr blinked at the sensation. Harper, he thought, would have given anything to be able to investigate the innards of the system, and he smiled briefly at the memory of the pseudo-teleport the young man had once managed to piece together. Not that it had lasted.

Back on the Liberator, Tyr placed the clipgun he had taken from the Xenon base on the teleport desk and frowned down at it. Vila blinked.

"Something wrong with it?" he asked. Tyr shook his head.

"Too small. I'm a big man. I like a big gun in my hand. Plenty of firepower."

Avon gave him a crooked smile.

"The Liberator weapons are all small handguns. But that's one of Soolin's. She seemed quite proud of them." Privately, he wondered what she would say about Tyr's appropriation of it, but that was not his problem. Then he looked at Vila. "Ah, Vila, go with Tyr and find him a cabin, will you."

"What about Soolin?"

"She and Tarrant are flying the ship she and Dorian had up here shortly."

Vila tilted his head quizzically.

"Do I take that to mean Dorian no longer has any need of it?"

Avon grinned, exchanging a quick look with Tyr.

"Indeed. Dorian no longer has need of anything."

"Forget I asked. Come on, Tyr. I'll find you a place to stay."

Avon watched thoughtfully as the tall Nietzschean followed Vila from the teleport area, then he took himself off to the flight deck to inform Dayna and Cally of the events on Xenon. They were relaxing there when Tarrant called through to say he and Soolin were ready to bring the Scorpio aboard.

The Liberator was an interesting vessel, Tyr decided. Smaller than the Andromeda, and certainly not intended for a crew of thousands. Its weaponry was impressive, and the teleport system had fascinated him from the first. When he and Soolin were formally introduced to Zen, with their voice prints accepted and stored, he felt quiet satisfaction rather than avarice. On the Andromeda he had felt himself part of a whole, and yet had resisted the feeling. Here, he felt a sense of belonging. Scorpio, however, he dismissed with disdain. It could never replace the Eureka Maru in his mind, but then he was honest enough to admit to himself the thought of that ship was tied to the thought of Beka Valentine and always would be. Scorpio's computer Slave grated on him as Zen's smooth and calm voice did not. Idly, he wondered what sort of an avatar Zen would be, should the technology exist in this universe to construct one, as Harper had done for the Andromeda.

One thought he would always avoid, was the question of how he had come to be here. It was sufficient, at least for the moment, that he was here - alive and enjoying that life.

Avon puzzled him, and it was not until he sat one day with the Auron woman Cally and heard from her the story of how they had all come to be together, that the riddle of the man was cleared up. He felt a kinship with him then, understanding how they had both been blindsided by their ambition, and indeed from Nerina Shaw's information how much worse matters could have been. Once or twice he wondered whether perhaps, in some other universe beyond anyone's reach, another Tyr still stood beside Dylan Hunt on the Andromeda, fighting against the common enemy of the Abyss. These were things he would never know.

Eventually of, course, the Liberator encountered attack vessels from the Terran Federation. Both Tyr and Dayna were on the flight deck at the time.

+Information. Federation vessel within detector range.+

"Tell me more!" Dayna demanded. "Is it Servalan's ship?"

+That information is, as yet, not available.+

Dayna rolled her eyes, and Tyr smiled faintly.

"Servalan? The one who is president of this - Terran Federation?"

"That's right!" Dayna turned and looked at him. "And one day I am going to kill her."

"I shan't get in your way, I assure you. It is wise to kill one's enemies when possible."

"I'm glad you agree with me," she returned. "A couple of time I have been in a position to be able to kill that woman, but Avon has always prevented me"  
She owed Servalan, for her father's murder, he knew. It was interesting how forthcoming each of the members of the crew had been about the others. In the short time he had been on the Liberator, Tyr Anasazi had made it his business to find out as much as possible about them all. In return, he had told them about Dylan Hunt, his ship and crew and his so far unsuccessful attempts to tame the universe in which he existed. From what he had heard from them about Roj Blake, Tyr suspected he and Hunt might have much in common. He was as yet uncertain how that would affect his own presence on the Liberator.

Idealists made Tyr Anasazi uncomfortable.

+Information. Incoming transmission from Federation vessel.+

"Good. Put it on screen," ordered Dayna. As Zen obeyed the rest of the crew entered the flight deck, having been alerted to the presence of the Federation vessel. Soolin took a place next to Tyr and murmured to him,  
"I am rather looking forward to this encounter. I have heard of this woman, but have never actually set eyes on her."

"Now's your opportunity," Vila responded. "Can't say it's one that thrills me."

"But then danger never does thrill you, does it?" mocked Soolin, and beside her Tyr smiled faintly. This continual minor sniping between the crew members was interesting, and yet he had the feeling it strengthened, rather than weakened, as he had previously imagined, their bonds. Then he turned his attention to the woman on the view screen.

"Liberator. I see you have increased the number of low life scum in your crew. Interesting." Clearly, this was a two way transmission. Tyr looked blandly back at her, this woman who held such power in this universe. Her eyes flickered over them all, lingered on Tyr but dismissed both Dayna and Soolin. Her gaze returned to Avon. "Why are you here in this area of space?" "We could ask you the same question," he replied, his eyes on her face. "Since you asked first - mind your own business." Then his voice became brisk and business like. "Zen, erect the force wall and prepare neutron blasters for firing. Just disable her ship, don't destroy it." He turned to regard Tyr. "Would you like to do the honours, Anasazi?"

"My pleasure." Tyr leaned forwards over the console. "Fire!"

Leaving the Federation ship disarmed and only slightly damaged, much to Dayna's chagrin, the Liberator swung and headed off in the direction of Callipheron. Avon smiled to himself. He had a full crew, and a goal.

Find Blake. That was now his intent. After that - who knew?

In another universe, far far away, Trance Gemini woke from a dream. She had been dreaming a lot recently, most of her dreams nightmares of hordes of alien hairy bodies smothering her and her companions. There had been claws, and cries of pain and fright. Chaos and destruction had figured greatly in her dreams, and she had been grateful that her sleeping hours were so few.

This time it had been different. She had seen Tyr Anasazi, but not as the possessed maniac who had caused grief and chaos beyond belief and forgiveness. Instead, he was the proud Nietzschean they had first encountered, all that time ago, on the Andromeda Ascendant.

He was standing among a small group of humans, on what appeared to be the flight deck of some totally unfamiliar space vessel. When he tossed his head the braids he wore swirled about him, and the bone blades lay flat against his forearms. The men and women around him were relaxed in his company, regarding him with friendship, respect and even affection, and his eyes were alight and alive. He smiled as he looked at his companions, and it seemed to Trance that for a brief moment he looked past them and into her own eyes. In his face she then saw something that had never before been there; peace and an acceptance of who and what he was.

Trance sat up and smiled into the infinite distance.

Not all was well, but at least some was.


End file.
